Roys Journey
by tyranid80
Summary: Follow Roy on his journey through the Kanto region. this is a horrible summary...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Journey Begins

A black haired boy wakes up to an alarm going off next to his bed, "What time is it?" He rolls onto his side and with his red eyes he looks at his alarm clock, it reads 8:30. "Scy, wake up." Roy picks up his pillow and threw it at his Pokémon lying at the end of the bed. Scizor raises his claw up and catches the pillow with ease. The red Pokémon rises up and throws the pillow back at Roy. He gets out of bed and throws on his Black t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. He grabs a necklace off of his nightstand and puts it on; it is Scy's pokeball attached to a string. Roy and Scy walk down the stairs, where his mother is preparing a bag.

"Well good morning there, ready to start your journey?" She picks up a small tent and places it on top of the bag. "Here is your bag." She hands Roy the bag. "Don't forget your jacket now."

"Of course mother." Roy walks out of the house and grabs his black jacket on the way out.

Location: Pewter City: Morning

Roy and Scizor walk out of the door and on their way towards Viridian forest. "Hey Roy, wait up." Roy turns around to see his friend Kryztal running toward him. Kryztal is wearing a white tank top that has three pink strips going horizontally across it and a pink short skirt, her shoulder length black hair is left hanging down. "So Roy do you think that I could join you on your journey?"

"Uh, but you don't have a Pokémon."

"What's your point?" She said placing her hand on her hip.

"Never mind, uh, are you sure that you can make it we won't be back here for at least a week, I need to go down to Pallet town in order to get my Pokédex."

"That's fine with me." She said eagerly.

"All right then let's go." The three of them started walking out of the city towards Viridian forest.

"OH wait before we go I need to go tell daddy."

"What you didn't even ask!" Roy turned on the spot and yelled at her.

"I needed to know if you would even allow me to go with you on your journey first of all. So come on the Gym isn't that far away from here." She turned and ran towards the Gym on the other side of the town.

Location: Pewter City Gym: Morning

"Daddy, can I go on a journey with Roy?" Kryztal was pleading with her dad Brock the former city Gym Leader and Pokémon Doctor. "You don't have a Pokémon yet so how could you go?"

"Then give me one of yours."

Brock stands there for a few seconds and thinks about it. "You know what, here's an egg." Brock turns around and grabs a black egg that has blue spots around it. "There, now when that hatches you will have a Pokémon of your very own.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you daddy." Kryztal turned around and looked at Roy "Alright now let's go, Roy."

Roy turns to Brock, "Brock next time we meet I will challenge you to a Gym battle and win."

"Sorry Roy, I'm not the Gym leader anymore, you would have to find Forrest and challenge him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Viridian Forest

Roy, Kryztal and Scy have been walking through Viridian forest for a few days, and are already starting to doubt that they know the way. "Roy, do you even know the way from here?"

"You know what, Scy, Sky High go." Roy said while pointing upwards. Scy spread his wings and jumped off of the ground. Scy flew through the treetops and looked around for a sign of Viridian City.

"Roy does he know where the city is?"

"Please, Scy can see for miles." Just then Scy fell down from the sky and landed on his feet gracefully. He stood up and walked south-ish. "See, what I told you, my Scy can do all kinds of incredible things." Kryztal held tightly onto her egg. "Roy do you hear that buzzing?" The three of them stopped and they all heard the buzzing nearby. "Kryztal, get down, now!" Kryztal crouched down and held onto her egg. "Scy, bullet punch go!" Scy turned towards the buzzing noise and launched himself to it.

The bushes shattered and Scy flew at a Beedrill. The Beedrill gets knocked out of the air and turns towards its attacker. Roy rushes in behind Scy. Scy gets into a battle stance with both of its claws open, and wings shut. "Scy, Focus Energy." Scy's eye's glowed gold and wind wrapped around him, "Now, Bullet Punch!" Scizor took off breaking part of the ground, and hit the Beedrill directly. The Beedrill turned around and shot off a Twinneedle attack at Scy. "Scy endure the hit." Scy placed his right foot back, lowered his head and crossed his arms as the needles repeatedly bounced off of his steel skin. The Beedrill turned and to fly away. "Scy Pursuit, don't let it get away." Scy took off again and slammed into the runaway Beedrill knocking it unconscious. "Kryztal we should get out of here now while we can."

"We wouldn't be lost right now if you didn't want to cut through the forest."

"But the path takes us all the way to the east end of the forest; this seemed much easier to deal with. Scy are we going the right way?" Scy nodded his head and continued walking.

Location: Viridian Forest: Night

The gang walked into a clearing of a decent size, "We should rest here for the night, and we can get out tomorrow morning." Roy said taking off his pack. Scy spread his wings and jumped into a tree to keep a somewhat lookout.

"Roy, I trust Scy and everything, but is it okay if I sleep in your tent tonight?"

"Yeah that's fine I guess." Roy pulled out his tent and set it up fairly quickly. Kryztal came walking back into camp with some twigs. "Hey Roy, do you think its okay to set a fire up here?"

"It should be fine."

Later that evening:

Scy sat in his tree sleeping; Kryztal and Roy were in his tent sleeping. Kryztal held onto her egg tightly when it shook a little. Buzzing noises circled the camp and Scy flew down from his tree, landing in front of the tent. Roy and Kryztal escape from the tent and hear the buzzing noises around them. "What do you think it is?" Kryztal asked.

"I don't know, but that Beedrill earlier probably has a hive and went back to it. Scy do you see anything?" Scy shook his head and continued to scan the trees. Beedrill by the tens zoomed out of the trees and surrounded the gang. The three of them kept looking around them hoping that they would fly off somewhere.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" A jet of water came out of nowhere and scared the Beedrill off into the distance. "Good job Blastoise, now get some rest." A red beam could be seen behind some trees, A young man came walking out from behind the trees, he had orange short spiked hair, brown eyes and was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit. "Hey you know it's not safe to sleep this close to a Beedrill nest?"

"But where is it?" Roy asked somewhat surprised by the sudden burst.

"It's just over that ridge there." He said pointing north. "If you need a place to stay for the night I could offer a stay at my lodge."

"Yes, please that would be wonderful." Kryztal said suddenly.

"Ok then just follow me; it's not too far from here." He said and the two of them walked off.

"Hey! Anyone want to help me pack up camp?" Roy yelled after them.

"Oh, right, sorry about that Roy." Kryztal said scratching the back of her head.

Location: Viridian Forest: Log Cabin: Night

"Welcome to my home away from home." He said as he opened the door to reveal, a massive space.

"Ah Master Lucas you've returned." A butler called out. He was an older man with gray hair and a long mustache; he wore a black suit and tie. "And you've brought friends, your mother would be very proud of you."

"Roy, Kryztal this is Garvis, he takes care of the cabin when nobodies around." Lucas said looking at his acquaintances.

"Garvis it's a pleasure to meet you." Kryztal said stretching out her hand.

"Young sir, I'm sorry but no Pokémon are allowed outside of their Pokéballs inside of the house." Garvis said grabbing Kryztal's hand, "Yes it's a pleasure to meet you to madam."

"Don't worry about it, Scy is a good Pokémon he won't destroy anything." Garvis stepped in front of Roy and wouldn't allow him in.

"I'm sorry sir but the mistress doesn't allow Pokémon inside of her lodgings when she is not around. So I must insist that you return 'Scy' to his pokéball."

"Garvis, I don't think mom meant it like that, the Scizor isn't a wild one." Lucas said stepping forward. "You know what if mom asks why a Scizor was allowed into the house; say that I brought him here."

"As you wish." He said stepping to the side. Roy walked into the massive living room.

"Garvis, I will show them around don't worry about it," Lucas turned towards Roy, Kryztal and Scy waving a hand to follow him.

The four walked the halls of the massive log cabin, Lucas showed Kryztal her room first then across the hallway he pointed out where Roy and Scy would be able to stay the night at.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blastoise Rumble

Location: Viridian Forest: Log Cabin: Day

Roy and Scy walked outside to see Lucas and Kryztal talking next to a gigantic pool.

"And then she jumps out of nowhere and lands on Gyarados' back." Lucas was moving his hands while he told the story.

The two of them laughed until they noticed Roy and Scy walking up to them. "Roy, Lucas just told me about his mom, she is the Cerulean Gym leader."

Lucas got up, "So how about a swim?" he said, he took of his white robe to reveal his blue swimsuit underneath it, and jumped in.

"Wait, his mother is the Cerulean Gym Leader?" Roy asked.

Lucas popped his head up from beneath the water. "What of it?"

"Then let's have us a battle."

Garvis stood at the side of an arena in his suit and tie. "This will be a one on one Pokémon battle, the first who cannot continue will lose, Master Lucas who will be you're Pokémon?" Lucas grabbed a pokéball from his pocket.

"I choose, Blastoise." Lucas threw the pokéball and it opened up to reveal the giant shellfish Pokémon. The blue Pokémon stood up on his two legs and two cannons revealed themselves from his shoulders.

Garvis nodded his head, "Young Sir, what will you're Pokémon be for this battle?"

"Scy, you're up." Roy said pointing to the field. Scy jumped into the middle of the field and prepared himself into the same battle stance as before; both claws open, right leg slightly back and glaring at Blastoise.

Garvis nodded his head, "Okay then, and begin!"

"Blastoise Rapid Spin, go!" Lucas yelled, Blastoise pulled in his cannons, arms and legs along with his head and started spinning. "Now use Hydro Pump." The two cannons popped out and water gushed out from them.

"Scy sky high, go." Roy said pointing upwards. Scy opened up his wings and took off like a rocket, jumping straight into the air, "Alright Scy, Bullet Punch." Scy pointed himself at Blastoise and threw his fist at the spinning Shellfish. The two clashed, while Blastoise withstood the attack and kept spinning, Scy's claw flew out from underneath him and sent him flying into the mud. The Blastoise stopped spinning and stood up. "Blastoise Ice Beam." Blastoise lowered his cannons and fired two cyan colored electric like beams at Scy, freezing anything it touched. "Scy dodge it quick!" Scy rolled onto his front and pushed off the ground. While he was in the air he opened his wings and glided behind Blastoise. "Scy Bullet Punch!" Scy flew towards Blastoise, claw glowing white.

"That move gets old quick. Blastoise Dodge, then use ice beam." Blastoise got down onto all four and fired his twin cannons at the overlapping foe. Hitting Scy in the wings, he fell down onto his stomach.

"Scy, quick get up!" Roy yelled swinging his arm across his chest. Scy slowly got up. Turning around and glaring at Blastoise. "Scy, Quick Attack." Scy got down onto one claw, sprinting forward he then fell forward onto his face. "The ice, Scy, you have to break the ice."

"Blastoise, finish it up with, Hydro Pump!" Blastoise stood onto his hind legs, aimed his cannons, and fired. The water flew out of them, Scy turned and faced Blastoise. The attack hit Scy square in the face knocking him off of his feet; the force of the attack broke the Ice surrounding his wings. Scy fell onto his back, knocked out. "Scy is unable to battle; Blastoise and the young master have won." Garvis said before turning around and walking inside. Roy ran up to Scy, "Scy are you alright?" Scy slowly sat up shaking his head. "Come-on you giant tin can, I can't carry you."

"Wow, bummer dude," Lucas walked across the battlefield, Blastoise close behind him. "Blastoise, good job, now return." He said while holding up a pokéball. A red beam of light came out and hit the Giant Shellfish Pokémon, bringing him into the pokéball. "So how long do you guys want to stay here for?"

"We can't stay for long; Roy has to get to Pallet Town to go see Professor Oak."

"Oh, I understand, can't have you staying here for too long then." Lucas reached up and scratched the back of his head. "I can walk you guys to the edge of the forest but I have to come back here to continue training."

"What are you training for?" Kryztal asked.

"It's the Pokémon World Race,"

"What's a, Pokémon World Race?"

"It consists of three teams from every region, the three teams have to go and get as many gym badges as possible within a year all across the world. There are individual challenges as well testing the bond between Pokémon and trainer."

Location: Viridian Forest: Exit: Day

"Well thanks for showing us a good time." Kryztal said holding out her hand.

Lucas took it and shook, "Yeah no problem. Well, see you guys around." Lucas walked back into the forest and disappeared.

"Does anyone see me?!" Roy yelled.


End file.
